Shane and Carmen's Fiction of a Wedding
by Bellana P. Gray
Summary: What happens in the honeymoon suite if Shane hadn't run out on her wedding with Carmen. SMUT. One-shot.


Carmen pulled Shane into their suite. It was already warm thanks to the heaters and the fireplace already ablaze with glowing embers. Carmen led Shane in front of the fire and placed both her hands on her face. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, the love brimming over them. Shane leaned in to kiss Carmen's cheeks, first the right then the left, then her nose, then her eyelids, then her forehead, then lightly on the lips. She glided her lips over her jawline then up to her ear, nibbling on her lobes and breathing into it. Goosebumps immediately sprung up on Carmen's arms. Shane smiled at this while running her hands over her arms then to her back, slowly zipping down the delicious white gown Carmen was wearing. Slowly and sensually she slipped the whole gown off Carmen's lavish body. The fire cast shadows on the tattoos on her hips making it look alive. Shane just took a minute to marvel at the beauty standing before her-with her smooth, glowing copper skin, the undulating curves of her waist, breast and thighs, the way her white lace lingerie hugged her precious places and stood out on the colour of her skin. Then she couldn't contain her need to devour this goddess any longer so she scooped her in her arms and raced to the bed where she laid her down gently. Carmen pulls Shane on top of her and kisses her full on the lips while taking of her suit, unbuttoning her white long sleeves and pulling her pants down with a fervour that matched the growing intensity of their kiss. Their hands travel over their bodies unclasping their bras and pulling down their underpants. When they are both naked, Carmen caresses Shane's nipples while Shane sucks on Carmen's. Carmen moans demurely and Shane works her way up to her neck, making sure to leave trails of her hot breath on the way to her mouth again. Her hands find their way to Carmen's pussy and she starts rubbing her clit in circular motions. Carmen does the same to Shane and they both moan simultaneously. They start grinding while their hands are still pressed onto each other doubling the pressure. They start moving in faster, more urgent movements, while the moans increase in volume. Carmen removes her hand from Shane's pussy and gives attention to her breasts and Shane follows suit. Now they are just grinding their vaginas together, making slick wet sounds against one another. They both come fast and hard, their breathing shallow after all the moans they let out. Shane collapses beside Carmen and they lie there like that for what seems like a long time but in reality was only just ten minutes. Then Shane starts playing with Carmen's pussy again, checking to see if it's still wet. She is rewarded by a warm, sticky liquid on her hands so she slithers down to put her face on Carmen's pussy and starts licking on the clit gently. Carmen moans right on cue. Shane moves her tongue in long strides over the length of her vagina's opening then concentrates on the clit with shorter licks which immediately elicits cries of pleasure from Carmen and she grabs a fistful of Shane's hair urging her to continue the source of pleasure. Shane obliges and begins sucking and licking faster until Carmen gives a yelp when she finally comes. Shane plants a few gentle kisses on Carmen's pussy before lying down beside her again and kissing her lips and forehead. Carmen cradles Shane's head on her shoulders and gives her a kiss on the forehead too. Carmen whispers, "I love you." And Shane replies, "Forever, my wife." They cuddle until sleep is about to overcome them and just as their eyes were about to close a multitude of coloured lights dances around their bedroom filtering through their glass windows. They gasp and jump out of bed at the same time holding hands while hastening to go out of the balcony. And there it is: the spectacular Northern Lights. And nothing could be more perfect for both of them right at that moment.


End file.
